


Boyfriend To Go

by Pettie, shelton-devers (MidnightBlueMoon)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pettie/pseuds/Pettie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/shelton-devers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"my ex-datefriend is coming over here and I really can't be seen alone, so I need you to kiss me now" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend To Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pettie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pettie/gifts).



> I wrote this between 2am and 3am.  
> Please don't expect too much.
> 
> A big Thank You to Pettie, who beta-ed this and hunted all my mistakes down.  
> You are amazing. ♥

Adam rubs his face.

It's way too early, he needs to hand off his papers at the end of the week  - it's Wednesday - his roommate thought it ~~~~would be fun to get home around 3am and basically, he is tired as fuck and not in the mood to deal with anything right now.

Karma's a bitch.

Because, of all days, today has to be the day, his ex-boyfriend Aidan walks into his favourite coffeeshop.

It's not the fact he's walking in - it's the fact that Aidan hates coffee and he even more hates Adam's favourite coffee shop, so he's definitely not accidentally here.

Which means, Adam is screwed.

They broke up around three weeks ago - 23 days to be exactly - and Adam should not know the date, because Aidan was the one to break it off.

It didn't end calm. Or silent.

It went down in flames, screaming - not Adam's part -, crying - definitely Adam's part, but only after Aidan had left - and now there was nothing but bad blood left between them.

And he knows, he feels it in his bones, Aidan is just here to rub his happiness, his 'I moved on, did you?' into his face.

Because on his arm there is hanging his new 'girlfriend'. Basically a fancy word for 'pursue' or 'accessory I keep as long as it looks good on me'.

If Adam were awake, he probably wouldn't do it. But he isn't, his brain is muted and so he looks around, panicked, trying to find someone he could give off as his datefriend.

His eyes drop to the guy in the row behind him.

He's a little smaller than Adam, his whole appearance smooth and self-confident.

Adam decides, fuck it.

He tips the boys shoulder to get his attention - he seemed like he zoned out before.

"Look, I know this is gonna sound weird but I need you to kiss me." Adam can feel his Henrietta accent slip, like it always does when he is nervous.

The boy blinks at him in surprise.

Then his embarrassment hits and he flushes, colour spreading over his cheeks down to his neck.

"I beg your pardon?", he finally says, starring at Adam like he just grew a second head.

Adam thinks, the flush looks really good on him and he definitely is into that old-fashioned, gentleman style.

He runs a hand through his hair.

"Okay, you see that guy?" He points subtly in ~~~~Aidan's direction. The boy glances over to him.

"We broke up three weeks ago, it ended badly, now he's here to rub his 'happiness' in my face. If he sees I'm single and still 'not over him'", he makes a face and puts the quotation marks around his words, "I'm basically screwed."

The boy, who has actually listened carefully, nods slowly.

"So you basically need someone to pretend to be your.... love interest." It's not a question. But for a split second, Adam thinks he sees disappointment in the boy's eyes. But he probably just imagined that.

Adam nods hesitantly. "Look, I totally get it, I probably look really desperate right now and if I were you I wouldn't kiss ~~~~me either, so just pretend I didn't say anything." Adam can feel his cheeks burn from embarrassment, what has he done - he's already turning around, when a hand grabs his upper arm and draws him in.

"You've gotten me by surprise," the boy says, a hint of awe in his eyes.

He stares into the boy's eyes - they are really gorgeous, he notices - before there are lips touching his and he is lost.

Those lips on his mouth are soft, but confident, making him hold on to the beautiful stranger.

There are hands slipping into his hair, probably messing it up worse than it was before - he's melting against his body, an arm slung around his hips, the other one roaming over his shoulders.

Adam doesn't know where to stop, he feels like they're not in their universe anymore - until someone coughs and they have to break their kiss.

The girl behind them grins at them, the man behind her looks a little angry - but it's more of a 'I don't have time for this' angry look than a 'I think this is disgusting' look. He's the one who coughed.

Adam can feel himself blush. The boy looks up at him and grins. It makes Adam's cheeks heat up even more - it's only meant for him, this smile.

The boy stands on his tiptoes, his hands still around Adam's neck.

"My name is Richard Gansey, but everyone calls me just Gansey. May I be honored to know your name?", he whispers into Adam's ear, amusement in his voice - like he knows Adam is already into his old-fashioned style.

Adam smiles, a honest, shy smile.

"I'm Adam", he whispers back.

Gansey smiles and pecks him onto his lips.

Adam's eyes slip shut, but he tenses, when he hears a voice.

"Parrish."

Adam leaves Gansey's embrace to turn around and face his ex-boyfriend.

"Aidan", he greets back, voice so cold he could work as a refrigerator. Aidan looks as good as he remembers him, carefully messy hair, ocean-blue eyes - but now he can't help but compare it to Gansey's soft, smart eyes.

They both radiate self-confidence - but Aidan gives of this vibe that comes with confidence about his body, about his good looks.

Gansey's confidence is about his mind, his whole being - he seems to be a hundred percent content with himself.

His attention snaps back to Aidan, who stares openly at Gansey.

"I see you found yourself a.... distraction." Aidan spits the word out as if he intends to say 'toy' or 'worthless'.

Adam can feel the anger rush through his veins.

"You would know, wouldn't you?," he snaps at him.

Adam can feel Gansey's arm snake around his waist, oddly comforting. He looks over and sees a secret smile on his lips.

He leans into the touch, carefully. It feels good. Like, really damn good.

Gansey's thumb rubs soft circles into Adam's waist. "I'd say nice to meet you, but you just upset my boyfriend. So, if you don't have any important business here, I would advise you to leave." Gansey's voice is carefully neutral, but there is no doubt that his words are not a request. It's not a threat, either. It's just the plain, cold truth - Adam has learned, that the truth can be a very powerful thing.

Aidan hesitates. Adam can see he wants to reply with something, wants to make a scene - but Gansey has this aura of power and calmness surrounding him. Gansey doesn't have to fight for his place like Aidan wants him to. So he just grits his teeth and spits out a "Whatever, man."

Adam doesn't breathe until Aidan and his girl left the coffee shop. He slumps against Gansey and hugs him tightly. "Thank you," he mumbles, lips brushing the shell of his ear.

Gansey hugs back. "No problem." Adam can feel Gansey's hands on his back, slowly sliding down to rest on his waist. Adam rests his head against Gansey's. He can feel it more than he hears it, when Gansey starts speaking. "So... Would you... Just if you like to... Would you go out... on a date with me?" Gansey's cheeks go as red as a beetroot - Adam thinks he is so damn adorable. He watches Gansey squirm for a second longer, because he is amazed by this guy who is so self-confident and so shy at the same time. Then he can feel his smile break through, can feel his cheeks dimple.

"I'd love to."

(Adam thinks, he can fall in love with Gansey.

Maybe not today or tomorrow.

But he is willing to try, because he feels like Gansey is something good.

Something he doesn't want to miss.)


End file.
